¿CON QUIEN SE QUEDA EL PERRO?
by Aidan Ross
Summary: Después de muchas peleas y discusiones, Haruka y Michiru deciden dar por terminada su relación de años y dividirse los bienes que han acumulado, más al perro no lo pueden partir en dos, así que... ¿Con quién se queda el perro?


Queridos lectores, el siguiente "chascarrillo" se me ocurrió escuchando la siguiente canción, (la cual les recomiendo ampliamente) me hizo pensar que si yo hiciera un video de esta melodía, con los personajes de la maestra Takeuchi, estas serían las escenas que usaría para hacerlo, en fin, sin más, espero sea de su agrado.

AR.

La siguiente canción pertenece a Jesse y Joy.

**¿Con quién se queda el perro?**

Es un nuevo día en la casa de Haruka y Michiru, ambas, cada una por su lado, se pasean por la casa recogiendo sus cosas. Haruka, vaga por la sala cargando una caja empacando lo que encuentra a su paso. Michiru, en su habitación, con la luz del sol entrando de lleno por las ventanas, mira su ropa tenida sobre la cama, y una a una la va doblando, dudando en qué maleta debe guardar cada cosa, minutos después, baja por las escaleras mirando a Haruka doblando las cobijas de su improvisada cama.

"**Dices que el sofá te trata bien,  
aunque sea un poco frío,  
la cama no es tan mal  
aunque no estés."**

Baja arrastrando la mano por la balaustrada.

**"Lo hecho, hecho está,  
y la verdad, hicimos mucho daño.  
No busco a quien culpar, ¿ya para qué?"**

Se detuvo al final de la escalera.

"**Presiento que, me marcho atrás."**

Bajó la cabeza recordando el por qué inevitablemente acabaron con su relación.

**"Sé que esta vez, me marcho atrás."**

Después, volvió la mirada a Haruka quién ya se disponía a sacar sus cosas y súbitamente se precipitó hacia ella alzando la voz:

"**¡Antes!**

**¡De que echemos las maletas a la calle!" **

Le detuvo en la puerta tomando su mano que sostenía la maleta.

"**Y bajemos el telón."**

Miró sus ojos.

**"Si tú te vas, y yo me voy,  
esto ya es enserio.  
Si tú te vas, y yo me voy,  
¿con quién se queda el perro?"**

Haruka le miró y se hundió en hombros sin saber y salió de la casa.

Michiru le miró desde el marco de la puerta cargando las cosas en la cajuela de su auto.

"**Si no me ves llorar es solo que,  
mi orgullo no me deja.**

**Me cuesta imaginar que  
no estarás."**

Se giró hacia la sala y cerró sus maletas sobre el sofá.

"**Termino de empacar,  
sintiendo que, no queda otra salida  
te dejo el tostador y los CD's."**

Dijo apuntando hacia ambos lados donde se encontraban las cosas.

"**Si tú te vas, y yo me voy…"**

Bajó la mirada pensativamente, negando con la cabeza.

**"Si tú te vas, y yo me voy…"**

"**¡Antes!"**

Cargó su pesada maleta hasta su propio auto junto al de Haruka metiéndola en la cajuela.

"**¡De que echemos las maletas a la calle!**

**Y bajemos el telón."**

Miró a Haruka que seguía con prisa en sus asuntos acomodando las cosas en su auto, indiferente a todo.

**"Si tú te vas, y yo me voy,  
esto ya es enserio."**

Michiru se acercó, y siguió a Haruka de un lado a otro alrededor del auto, intentando que sus ojos le prestaran aunque sea un poco de atención.

**"Si tú te vas, y yo me voy.  
¿Con quién se queda el perro?"**

Preguntó dejando ir a Haruka de vuelta a la casa que gesticulaba que no quería saber de nada, luego, entró de nuevo a la casa detrás de Haruka quién descolgaba los cuadros de la pared.

"**Si quieres llévate el Picasso,  
que al cabo es una imitación."**

Entonces, al verla pasar a su lado, se detuvo en medio de la sala y le gritó cuando esta llegó a la puerta:

**"¿Y dime quién se queda con,**

**los restos de ese amor?"**

Haruka se detuvo en seco sin voltear.

"**Si tú te vas, y yo me voy…"**

Michiru creyó haber logrado algo, y con una mano en el pecho, dio un paso hacia ella.

**"Si tú te vas…"**

Haruka, dudó unos segundos, más eso no impidió que siguiera su camino.

"**¡Antes!"**

Exclamó Michiru corriendo a la puerta.

"**¡De que echemos las maletas a la calle! **

**¡Y convertirnos en extraños muy cordiales!  
Y bajemos el telón."**

"**Si tú te vas, y yo me voy."**

Michiru giró sobre su eje y miró la casa casi vacía.

**"Ya no hay más remedio."  
**

Haruka se acercó a ella…

"**Si tú te vas, y yo me voy,  
esto ya es enserio."**

Y asintió.

"**Si tú te vas y yo me voy,  
¿con quién se queda el perro?"**

Ambas se miraron y luego bajaron la mirada, y ahí estaba la pequeña Hotaru entre las dos, con un par de orejas de felpa sobre la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados, bastante molesta y un letrero que cuelga de su cuello diciendo: "El perro."


End file.
